Ashley Johnson
| birth_place = Camarillo, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, Voice Actress | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = }} Ashley Suzanne Johnson (born August 9, 1983) is an American actress, best known for her two-season role as Chrissy Seaver in the TV show Growing Pains, and for her voice work in television series such as Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force. Early life Johnson was born in Camarillo, California, the youngest daughter of Nancy (née Spruiell), an independent film producer; and Clifford Johnson, the son of concert pianist Evelyn Taft and an exploration ship's captain, who died of lung and liver cancer in July 2000. She has a brother, Chris, who worked on the television show, The District, and a sister, Haylie, with whom she has formed a band. Her father's job moved to Michigan when she was just nine days old. The family settled in the village of Franklin, Michigan, among Detroit's affluent northern suburbs. Both Ashley and Haylie are former Miss Jr. Michigan titleholders. Ashley graduated high school when she was 15. Acting career Ashley has had a prolific career at a young age; before she was twenty-one years old, she had already been a part of the casts of eight different TV series. Her acting career began at age six, when she played the role of Chrissy Seaver on the television show Growing Pains from 1990 to 1992, where, since the sixth and seventh season, she and then little-known actor Leonardo DiCaprio were the main characters who were added in the show before its cancellation. She also appeared in the 1994 sitcom All American Girl, which lasted for only one season, and was Mel Gibson's daughter in the 2000 comedy What Women Want. In 2008 she became a regular on the drama Dirt as Sharlee Cates, a starlet whose character is based on pop singer Britney Spears. In 2009, she appeared in Omega, the finale of the first season of Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. She also appeared in the show's unaired pilot, Echo. Also a voice actress, she voiced Gretchen Grundler on the Walt Disney TV animated series Recess, Terra in the Teen Titans animated series during the show's second season, Jinmay on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and Gwen Tennyson on Ben 10 Alien Force and in future variations of the Ben 10 franchise. Three of her roles have love interests who are voiced by Greg Cipes (Chiro on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Kevin in Ben 10, and Beast Boy in Teen Titans). Personal life She attends the International School of Music, where she studies Violin and Piano; and also plays guitar and cello. When not acting or studying music, Johnson co-runs the photography company Infinity Pictures, with her friend, production assistant Mila Shah. She loves to snowboard and surf, was taught to sail by her father, and is an avid gun shooter. Filmography * Lie to Me - Valerie (1 episode, 2010) TV series * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Gwen Tennyson * Alleged (2010) - Rose Williams * Cold Case (2009) - Young Grace * Dollhouse - Wendy/Caroline (1 episode, 2009) TV series * The Mentalist (2008) - Clara Tennant * Columbus Day (2008) - Alana * Otis (2008) - Riley Lawson * Dirt (2008) TV series * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) - Gwen Tennyson * The Brothers Solomon (2007) - Patricia * Monk - Mr. Monk is At Your Service Guest role as Susie the Maid (2007) (TV) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Ending Happy Guest role as Dreama Little (2007) (TV) * Fast Food Nation (2006) * Nearing Grace (2005) - Merna * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) - Jinmay * Growing Pains: Return of the Seavers (2004) (TV) * King of the Corner (2004) * Killer Diller (2004) .... Angie * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) (V) (voice) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) (V) (voice) *'' Teen Titans'' (2003–2006) (TV) (voice) - Terra * The Failures (2003) * Roswell (2002) Eileen Burrows (2 Episodes) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) (V) (voice) * Rustin (2001) * Recess: School's Out (2001) (voice) * What Women Want (2000) - Alex Marshall * The Growing Pains Movie (2000) (TV) * The Indescribable Nth (2000) (voice) * Anywhere But Here (1999) * Partners (1999/II) (TV) * Marionette (1999/I) * Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 (1998) * Kelly Kelly (1998) TV series * Recess (1997) TV series (voice) - Gretchen * Wings (1997) TV series * Moloney (1996) TV series * Jumanji (1996) TV series (voice) * Annie: A Royal Adventure! (1995) (TV) * Maybe This Time (1995) TV series * Nine Months (1995) * Roseanne - Lisa (1 episode, 1995) TV series * All American Girl (1994) TV series * In the Shadows, Someone's Watching (1993) (TV) * Phenom (1993) TV series * Men Don't Tell (1993) (TV) * The Town That Santa Forgot (1993) (TV) (voice) * Lionheart (1990) * Growing Pains (1990-1992) TV series References External links * Category:1983 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Ventura County, California de:Ashley Johnson es:Ashley Johnson it:Ashley Johnson nl:Ashley Johnson ja:アシュレー・ジョンソン pt:Ashley Johnson ru:Джонсон, Эшли fi:Ashley Johnson